Pieces of a Puzzle
by alohamora080
Summary: Each represented something completely different about humanity, but, in the end, each was a very important piece of the puzzle. Thirteen chapters for the thirteen children in the Weasley-Potter clan; sixty words apiece.
1. Loyalty: Teddy

**I. Loyalty: Teddy**

Teddy was the loyalty. He was the one they went to with their troubles. He was the patriarch, the ultimate father-figure. The one with the answers. It was his low, soothing voice which kept them from losing their heads entirely. It was his bright eyes that lit up their lives. And, it was his strong arms that kept them united.

* * *

Hey, guys! :D I've been working on this for past couple weeks. It's a work-in-progress, but so far I'm liking it! Goodness, I've missed these Next-Gen kiddos. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this!


	2. Kindness: Victoire

**II. Kindness: Victoire**

Victoire was the kindness. A kiss on the cheek. A warm, motherly hug. Victoire spent her entire life brushing away tears and lending hope. She was the mother of the tribe. A twinkle in her eye, an aura of compassion surrounding her luminous face. She had no enemies, she knew no hatred. All she had to give was her love.


	3. Courage: Dominique

**III. Courage: Dominique**

Dominique was the courage. It was as though she feared nothing. As though nothing could break the solid, ever-present bricks which paved the walls of her soul. She laughed away the bruises and cuts. Her head was perpetually held high above her shoulders. And, when she stood up and stared forward, it was as though nothing could bring her down.


	4. Humor: Fred

**IV. Humor: Fred**

Fred was the humor. They could hear his booming laugh from miles away. He was that spark of absurdity that no one, not even the most sedate of people, could ever shake off. He made people laugh, he touched smiles to sad faces. The merriment he brought to people's lives was something they could never quite pay him back for.


	5. Defiance: James

**V. Defiance: James**

James was the defiance. The epitome of insubordination. For years, his family was afraid he would never grow out of his penchant for breaking every rule he ever came by. Even so, at the end of the day, his defiance was what they loved most about him. For, after all, what was a family without that little pinch of rebellion?


	6. Doubt: Molly

**VI. Doubt: Molly**

Molly was the doubt. No one in the Weasley Clan—perhaps even the entire Wizarding World—ever mistrusted their instincts as much as little Molly Weasley mistrusted hers. How she longed to be as confident and loyal and intelligent as the rest of her kinfolk. But, in the end, she settled for being just little Molly Weasley, the unsure one.


	7. Spirit: Rose

**VII. Spirit: Rose**

Rose was the spirit. Bright eyes…vivid red hair…everything about Rose Weasley was vivacious. She shone with intellect and sincerity; she bounced off the walls with liveliness; she was everything everyone needed her to be, and everything she, herself, wanted to be. She was truly the embodiment of light itself…vital to the world, but too blindingly brilliant, in all its glory.


	8. Nobility: Albus

**VIII. Nobility: Albus**

Albus was the nobility. There was no one in the entire clan with a heart as solid and true as Albus Potter's was. Every word he spoke, every thing he did, was laced with his sheer virtue. And, in the end, even those who found themselves pitted against him could not help but admire the inexplicable goodness of his being.


	9. Intelligence: Louis

**IX. Intelligence: Louis**

Louis was the intelligence. There was always something rather extraordinary about that little blonde boy. His cleverness was unreal, uncanny…something out of a storybook, almost. He had memorized every single one of his Hogwarts course books by the tender age of five. Indeed, he was brilliant—there was simply no way around it. And, for that, he was perpetually envied.


	10. Wit: Lucy

**X. Wit: Lucy**

Lucy was the wit. Sharp as a tack, they called her. Not once did anyone ever manage to put Lucy at a loss for words. She carried herself with an air of omniscience that put others at her utter and total mercy. Every retort, every offense that was ever hurled her way…well, Lucy Weasley could always do ten times better.


	11. Independence: Roxanne

**XI. Independence: Roxanne**

Roxanne was the independence. Never once did she ask for help, or stand by to question her motives. She shot through life like a bullet, her chin up and her shoulders squared. Her eyes blazed with certainty. Her laugh boomed with confidence. She was like a pillar; she stood alone and saw alone, but was always there to lean upon.


	12. Honesty: Hugo

**XII. Honesty: Hugo**

Hugo was the honesty. Painfully blunt, as he was, he never could bring himself to lie like the others. His heart was too sincere and oblivious to the complications of untruths and secrets. But, in the end, that was why they loved him. There was never a doubt, when it came to Hugo. What they saw was what they got.


End file.
